This disclosure relates to a method for generating eyeglass-prescription assisting information to evaluate vision of, or appearance to, an eye of an examinee who wears eyeglasses in order to assist eyeglass prescription.
There has been known an optometry apparatus for measuring a distribution of errors in refractive power of an examinee's eye, a distribution of aberrations, and others. Measurement results using such an apparatus may be utilized to evaluate the appearance to the examinee's eye.
For example, Japanese patent application publication No. 2015-144730 (JP2015-144730A) proposes a method for generating a simulation image showing how a target image appears to an examinee's eye wearing an eyeglass lens for correcting a refractive error of the examinee's eye in consideration of measurement results on the distribution of refractive power errors and additionally the power or diopter of the eyeglass lens.